0(koma)5
by december28
Summary: 'Jika angka untuk kematian adalah 0, dan angka kehidupan adalah 1. Maka kau berada diangka 0.5, karena faktanya kau tidak hidup dan juga tidak mati' Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . OOC . YAOI . Typoo . Dont Like Dont Read . Chapter 5 UPDATE . Chap 1-3 repost . Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa (o.o)9
1. Chapter 1

**0.5**

**(Repost)**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

-Perhatian! Ada beberapa marga member yang harus saya ganti untuk kepentingan cerita-

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

'**Jika angka untuk kematian adalah 0, dan angka kehidupan adalah 1. Maka kau berada diangka 0.5, karena faktanya kau tidak hidup dan juga tidak mati'**

…**..**

"Kami turut berduka cita atas wafatnya putra bungsu kalian"

Sekelompok lelaki berjas hitam membungkuk kepada sepasang suami istri yang berada di hadapan mereka. Sang istri tak hentinya menangis sambil memeluk sebuah figura foto putra bungsunya. Sang suami yang nampak lebih tegar merangkul sang istri seakan memberikan kekuatan untuk menghadapi cobaan berat dikeluarga mereka.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian"

Sang suami balas membungkuk, mengusap air matanya kasar mengingat nasib tragis yang harus dialami anak bungsunya.

Salah seorang pria berbaju hitam menepuk pundak sang suami memberi semangat.

"Pelakunya pasti akan segera tertangkap. Kau bersabarlah. Kau harus sabar untuk istri dan anak sulungmu"

Mengangguk, mengusap rambut sang istri dengan sayang dan menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah menangis di pojok ruangan.

Putra sulungnya.

Pemuda tampan itu masih menunduk dalam dengan isakan kecil yang dapat di dengar beberapa orang, memandang nanar foto adik tersayangnya yang harus meregang nyawa dengan cara sadis di tangan orang yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan.

"Daehyun-ah"

Berbalik, lalu tersenyum sendu menatap sahabatnya yang baru saja tiba dan langsung mendekapnya erat.

Seakan mencari sandaran untuk dirinya yang seakan ikut tidak bernyawa karena tak menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya yang baik dan tulus pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah, disini ada aku"

Menepuk punggung Daehyun dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Dia anak yang baik Youngjae, aku berani bersumpah"

Youngjae mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku tau dia anak baik, kau sabarlah"

Menatap iba Daehyun yang nampak terpukul dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan orang tuamu dulu, kau ku tinggal okay?"

Daehyun mengangguk, menatap Youngjae berjalan menjauh lalu membungkuk hormat kepada orang tuanya.

"Kau pasti kesakitan, aku…..akan menemukan penjahatnya. Kau bersabarlah adikku"

Menghapus air matanya kasar kala menatap foto adik kesayangannya.

Bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia harus menemukan pelaku yang membuat nasib adiknya menjadi seperti ini.

…

"Apa kau bilang?! kami tidak bisa masuk? Tapi kami keluarganya?!"

Seorang lelaki tua renta berjalan tergopoh ditemani dengan dua orang lelaki paruh baya disisi kanan dan kirinya, menghampiri keributan yang terjadi di depan ruang rawat kelas VVIP di rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul.

"Kepala Pelayan Lee, tolong beritahukan kepada dokter bodoh ini bahwa kami keluarga dari Junhong! Biarkan kami melihatnya!?"

Tuan Lee –Kepala pelayan menatap seorang wanita yang tengah mengeram marah menatap dokter dihadapan mereka, pemuda bermata indah disisinya hanya mampu pasrah melihat tingkah kekanakan ibunya itu.

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi Tuan Besar sudah memberikan perintah untuk tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Tuan Muda Junhong"

"Apa maksudmu Tuan Lee? aku ibunya?!"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya maju mendekat kearah wanita berparas cantik yang sebelumnya di panggil nyonya.

"Maaf Nyonya, ini perintah Tuan Besar, dan meralat perkataan anda sebelumnya. Anda hanya 'ibu tirinya' harap menjaga perkataan anda"

Lelaki paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat, mengabaikan wanita cantik itu yang mengeram semakin marah.

"Kau fikir kau siapa bisa memperlakukanku begitu?! Aku benar-benar…"

"Sudahlah eomma, kita pergi saja. Setelah keadaan Junhong membaik aku akan berbicara pada Ayah Choi agar mengizinkan kita menjenguk Junhong"

Wanita itu menatap putranya, menimang dan tak lama kemudian mengangguk kecil lalu memakai kembali kaca mata hitam besarnya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan yang lain.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Ibu ku"

Pemuda itu membungkuk dalam, tersenyum ramah kepada tetua kepercayaan ayah tirinya itu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Tuan Himchan. Kami juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa melanggar perintah Tuan Besar"

"Arraseo, apa kau bisa mengabariku saat ada kabar mengenai kemajuan Junhong? Aku hanya..khawatir. Bagaimanapun dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri"

Tuan Lee mengangguk, membungkuk kepada Himchan yang tersenyum lalu berlalu menyusul ibunya. Tak lama kemudian Tuan Lee berdehem kecil, menatap dokter serta penjaga di depan ruang rawat Junhong yang terdiam menunggu perintahnya.

"Perketat penjagaan, jangan biarkan orang lain selain Dokter Park dan kami bertiga masuk ke dalam"

Ke-enam penjaga di depan ruang rawat membungkuk mengerti, membuka pintu ruang rawat dan mempersilahkan Tuan Lee dan dua orang pengacara kepercayaan Tuan Besar Choi masuk.

Masuk ke dalam ruang rawat berukuran sangat besar tempat seorang pemuda manis yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai alat bantu medis terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Cepatlah sadar Tuan Muda Junhong"

Tuan Lee mendekat dan menggenggam tangan halus Junhong yang tergolek lemah tanpa tenaga.

"Tuan Besar membutuhkan anda"

Hening. Tanpa jawaban.

Tuan Lee hanya mampu menunduk iba, tak kuat melihat Tuan Mudanya yang biasa cerah dan bersemangat kini berbaring tak berdaya.

Aku sendiri, dan ketakutan.

Aku ingin berteriak dan mengatakan semuanya.

Tapi tak bisa, karena semakin aku mencoba berteriak…aku akan semakin tak ingat apa yang harus ku katakan.

…..

Pukul 10 malam, Daehyun memijit keningnya yang semakin terasa nyeri. Mencoba tetap membuka lebar matanya dan menemani kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berbincang dengan kerabat yang datang ke rumah duka untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa.

"Daehyun-ah, kau pulanglah lebih dulu. Kami baik-baik saja"

Sang Ibu mengusap bahu putra sulungnya yang kini sudah menjadi 'Putra Tunggal'.

Daehyun menggeleng, tersenyum menatap wajah cantik sang Ibu yang terlihat sudah nampak lebih tenang sekarang.

"Aku akan keluar untuk membeli kopi sebentar, setelah minum kopi biasanya aku akan segar seperti biasa"

Sang Ibu mengangguk, mengusap wajah Daehyun yang perlahan bangkit dan berjalan keluar membeli kopi.

…..

'Halo Jung?'

Suara Youngjae langsung terdengar begitu ia mengangkat sambungan telepon.

Menyeruput kopinya dan duduk di kursi depan rumah duka adiknya. Meletakkan kopi di atas meja yang berada diantara dua kursi.

"Ya, ada apa? Kau sudah sampai rumahmu?"

'Aku baru saja sampai, kau tidak pulang?'

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah orang tuaku untuk beberapa hari, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke apartemen"

'Ah begitu… Itu, Jung apa aku bisa meminta izin kerja besok?'

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tadi"

Youngjae terkekeh, membuat Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Jika Youngjae tertawa, itu artinya semua baik-baik saja.

'Aku diminta hyungku untuk mengurus sesuatu besok. Kau akan memberikanku izinkan?'

"Ya, tak masalah. Aku akan meminta yang lain untuk meng-_handle_ pekerjaanmu"

'Terima kasih, kau istirahatlah. Maafaku-'

"Kau juga istirahatlah, besok tidak usah memikirkan pekerjaan"

'Huum~ maaf Jung'

"Tak masalah, aku tutup Youngjae"

Pip.

Menutup sambungan telepon dan mencoba mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak.

"Hyung, bisa aku minta kopimu?"

Daehyun mengerutkan kening mendengar suara halus yang berasal dari kursi disampingnya. Menengok dan menemukan seorang pemuda manis tengah menatap kopinya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Maaf, itu-"

"Tidak boleh ya?"

Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap mata Daehyun dengan kedua mata beningnya yang berkedip polos. Daehyun terdiam, menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa kau teman adikku?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Lalu? Apa kau datang dengan keluargamu kesini?"

Pemuda itu kembali menggeleng.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, menunduk dan tak lama kemudian kembali menggeleng kecil.

Daehyun tertawa simpul, menatap pemuda itu yang terlihat tak perduli padanya dan malah fokus menatap kopi miliknya di atas meja.

"Kau ingin kopi?"

Pemuda itu mendongak cepat, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

Daehyun ikut tersenyum, menatap takjub pada paras pemuda ini yang cerah dan menggemaskan.

"Beritahu hyung dulu siapa namamu dan dengan siapa kau kesini?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Memajukan bibirnya dan menggeleng memelas.

"Tidak mau memberi tahu?"

"Bukan begitu hyung….Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya sehingga aku bisa sampai disini"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Kau tersesat?"

"Aku…-"

"Daehyun-ah, kau disini?"

Suara Ibu Daehyun terdengar, menghampiri putranya dan menarik perlahan lengan Daehyun.

"Kajja kita pulang, biar Appamu dan keluarga lain yang menjaga disini"

"Eomma, apa kau mengenal dia?"

Daehyun bertanya, menunjuk pada satu kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Nugu?"

"Pemuda itu, yang sedang menatap kopiku"

Daehyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Mata jernihnya menatap penuh pada kopi yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak ada siapapun disana, kau terlalu lelah sayang~ kajja kita-"

"Eomma, lihat hahahha"

Daehyun mengabaikan ucapan ibunya, tertawa geli menatap pemuda yang tengah terkekeh lebar sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Kau tidak suka americano? Hyung akan membelikanmu kopi yang baru, kopi itu terlalu pahit kan?"

"Dae…daehyun-ah"

Sang ibu menarik tangan Daehyun cepat, mengusap wajah Daehyun yang masih tertawa gemas menatap kursi kosong itu.

"Tidak ada siapapun disana, ayo kita pergi"

Tawa Daehyun memudar, menatap Ibunya yang tengah memandangnya khawatir. Menengok menatap pemuda lucu itu yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Apa maksudnya tidak ada siapapun? Eomma, kau tidak melihatnya?"

Ibu Daehyun sudah akan menangis, mengira putra kesayangannya mungkin saja terlalu tertekan dengan kematian adik satu-satunya. Ibu Daehyun berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mencari suaminya, meminta bantuan dan melaporkan keanehan yang terjadi pada putra sulungnya.

"Hyung, itu ibumu?"

"Hm, Kalau kau..dimana ibumu?"

Kembali gelengan yang diterima Daehyun.

"Ku fikir eomma terlalu lelah, makanya ia tidak jelas melihatmu. Kau tau, adikku meninggal hari ini"

"Hyung….."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk? Aku bahkan belum membelikanmu kopi. Kau mau pergi bersama? Penjual kopinya tak jauh dari sini"

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi banyak orang yang ku ajak berbicara, tapi hanya kau yang mendengarkanku"

"Mereka mungkin terlalu lelah juga atau-"

"Mereka tidak bisa melihatku hyung"

"Eoh?"

"Seperti ibumu tadi. Orang lain juga tidak bisa melihatku"

Daehyun tertawa, menjitak kepala pemuda itu yang meringis kecil.

"Aku serius. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada disini. Tapi dari yang kusadari sejak tadi, tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatku kecuali kau hyung"

"Anak ini benar-benar, aku akan memotretmu dan melaporkan bahwa disini ada seorang anak kecil yang tersesat dan-"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah siap akan memotret dan melirik pemuda itu yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang tak terlihat apapun kecuali kursi kosong tanpa penghuni.

Daehyun tertawa tak percaya, men-klik icon hitam bulat yang dengan cepat menampilkan sebuah foto hasil jepretannya.

Terdiam kala melihat hasil foto yang tak menampakkan sosok manis itu. Sosok yang terlihat jelas dimatanya kini sedang terdiam termenung.

"Aku juga baru sadar sesuatu hyung, selain tidak terlihat orang lain aku juga tidak bisa difoto"

Menundukkan kepalanya tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun yang sangat terkejut.

"Kau….siapa? Kau ini apa?!"

Pemuda itu mendongak lalu tersenyum getir menatap Daehyun.

"Jika aku tau jawabannya….aku sudah memberitahumu sejak tadi hyung~"

…

Kau mendengarku, melihatku, dan menyentuhku.

Hanya kau hyung…hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu.

…

**To be continue~**

Pyooong~


	2. Chapter 2

**0.5**

**(Repost)**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

-Perhatian! Ada beberapa marga member yang harus saya ganti untuk kepentingan cerita-

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

'**Jika angka untuk kematian adalah 0, dan angka kehidupan adalah 1. Maka kau berada diangka 0.5, karena faktanya kau tidak hidup dan juga tidak mati'**

…**..**

Daehyun menatap pemuda itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, berdecak kesal kala tidak menemukan jawaban tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya.

"Aku tidak mabuk, benar?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak mengidap gangguan kejiwaan"

"Untuk yang itu aku tidak tau hyung"

"Maksudmu?!"

"Anni~ hanya saja aku hehehe"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, menatap Daehyun dengan kedipan polos tak merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menganggap aku berhalusinasi karena aku terlalu lelah hari ini"

"Tapi aku bukan halusinasimu hyung"

"Lalu katakan padaku, kau ini apa?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk rambutnya, menggeleng gemas karena harus menjawab pertanyaan yang Ia juga tak tau jawabannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat hyung"

"Apa semua hantu lupa ingatan? Kalau begitu sana pergi bermain bersama temanmu sesama hantu. Kenapa masih disini huh?"

"Kau bisa menyentuhku hyung.. Itu berarti aku bukan hantu!"

Daehyun mengendus kesal, mendorong dahi 'hantu' itu yang masih saja keras kepala.

"Tapi orang lain tidak bisa melihatmu, jelaskan kenapa?"

Daehyun tertawa mengejek, bersedekap dada memprovokasi.

"Kau ini keterlaluan kan hyung?"

"Aku apa? Kau bilang aku-"

"Nama saja aku tidak ingat bagaimana mau menjelaskanmu hal serumit itu"

Daehyun mengangguk pasrah, mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan menjelaskan kalau Ia tak mau ikut campur mengenai hal konyol ini lagi.

"Pergilah.. Aku masih dalam masa berkabung sekarang. Aku sudah bilangkan kalau adikku baru saja meninggal?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Maju mendekat kearah Daehyun yang refleks melangkah mundur.

"Ke-kenapa kau mendekat?"

"Aku itu…aku takut hyung. Kau baru saja menceritakan orang yang sudah meninggal"

Daehyun menatap pemuda manis itu tidak percaya, pemuda itu menunduk sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang memeriksa sesuatu.

"Kau takut? Apa ada hantu yang takut pada hantu lain?"

"Mana ku tau hyung~ kalaupun aku benar-benar hantu, aku pasti hantu baru"

Daehyun menepuk dahinya lelah. Maju mendekat kearah pemuda itu dan dengan ragu menepuk bahunya.

"Kau..pergilah dengan tenang, aku tidak bisa membantumu seperti di dalam drama televisi. Aku mohon aku benar-benar sedang-"

"Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun menengok ke belakang, menemukan temannya yang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Oh.. Kau datang?"

"Hng~ ada apa dengan tangannmu? Kenapa posisimu begitu?"

Daehyun tersenyum kaku, pemuda manis ini benar-benar hantu ternyata. Temannya tentu tidak dapat melihat bahwa dirinya sedang meletakkan tangannya pada bahu 'seseorang'.

"Ada apa mencariku?"

"Ibumu memintaku memanggilmu, Tuan Choi Siwon datang untuk memberikan bela sungkawa"

"Tunggu lah sebentar, aku akan kesana setelah menghabiskan kopiku"

Temannya mengangguk, menepuk bahu Daehyun dan berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Tuan Hantu, aku harus-"

"Hyung…"

"Ya?"

Daehyun menatap heran pada pemuda yang mendongak menatapnya dengan mata bergerak gelisah.

"Sepertinya aku…ingat namaku"

Daehyun tertawa kesal, merasa dibodohi.

"Kau…apa kau sedang mengerjaiku? Tadi kau bilang-"

"Choi Junhong. Namaku Junhong"

"Eish? Kenapa tiba-tiba –Choi?! Apa karena temanku tadi?!"

Pemuda itu –Junhong mengangguk kecil.

"Setelah mendengar nama Choi, aku tiba-tiba-"

"Terima kasih Tuhan! Sekarang sudah terjawabkan? Pergilah. Aku juga harus pergi. Aku akan mengirimkan doa untukkmu saat sempat"

"Hyu-"

Terlambat, Daehyun sudah berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan besar tempat rumah duka adik kandungnya.

"Kau fikir aku akan melepasmu? Mimpi saja. Hanya kau harapanku untuk menemukan jawaban tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku"

Junhong menatap kopi yang masih tergeletak di atas meja, menunduk mendekat dan menghirup aroma kopi yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

'**Kau suka kopi?'**

'**Tidak'**

'**Lalu kenapa kau membelinya? Siapa yang akan meminum itu?'**

'**Aku suka aromanya hehe.. Aroma ini adalah aroma….'**

Junhong terdiam, menarik rambutnya kala mendengar suara yang tampak familiar berdengung di kepalanya. Kembali menghirup aroma kopi itu berharap akan mendapat petunjuk yang lebih lengkap dari sekedar dengungan suara yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Apa-apaan. Siapa aku sebenarnya"

….

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menemukan dimana keberadaan suamiku?! Itu pun kau tidak bisa?!"

Nyonya Kim melempar gelas krystal kearah seorang lelaki tegap yang tertunduk patuh, lelaki tegap itu hanya mampu meringis kecil kala merasakan lemparan serta lemparan yang datang bertubi-tubi sejak 20 menit lalu.

"Maaf Nyonya, kami-"

"Maaf kau bilang?! Apa kau-"

"Eomma, bisa kau tenang sedikit? Kepala ku semakin penat karena kau tidak berhenti teriak sejak tadi"

"Tapi Hime! Kau dengar apa yang dia katakan tadi? Dia bahkan tidak becus untuk menemukan lelaki tua renta. Aku benar-benar tidak-"

"Kau tau sendiri siapa pria tua renta itu Eomma, dia bukan orang sembarangan. Menurut Tuan Lee, ayah Choi masih di Jerman untuk menjalani pengobatan"

"Dan kau percaya itu Hime?"

Himchan tersenyum simpul, melipat kakinya pada kakinya yang lain. Menggoyangkan gelas berisi wine merah pekat yang sejak tadi berada digenggamannya.

"Kita bisa melakukan semua jika kita lebih tenang Eomma, perlahan saja..perlahan"

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Himchan melirik 4 orang lelaki tegap di ruangan itu, memberi kode pada mereka untuk meninggalkan Ibu dan anak itu berdua.

Setelah semuanya pergi Himchan merubah raut wajahnya yang semula tenang menjadi Himchan lain yang terlihat bengis dan licik.

"Pertama….bunuh dokter yang menangani Junhong. Dokter Park harus kita ganti agar kita bisa memasukkan orang baru untuk menjadi mata-mata kita"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum bangga, menggenggam tangan putranya yang paling Ia andalkan.

"Benar begitu. Sejak awal aku hanya harus percaya padamu Putraku"

Himchan tersenyum, menatap Ibunya yang masih mengangguk yakin rencana mereka akan berhasil.

"Eomma…"

"Ya?"

"Dimana anak itu? dia belum pulang?"

"Dia tadi meneleponku dan mengatakan sedang sibuk mengatur kembali suasana"

Himchan mengangguk. Meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Agatha…'Habisi' makananmu, jangan sisakan sedikit pun. Kalau kau sakit, kita harus menghubungi 'dokter'. Aku akan menemuimu besok di 'taman'"

Suara di seberang telepon mendengung mengiyakan.

Cukup memahami kode yang di berikan oleh atasannya melalui percakapan itu.

'Habisi Dokter Park'

…..

…..

Daehyun menatap horror pada pemuda tinggi yang sedang berdiri tegap di dalam kamarnya. Berkedip meyakinkan bahwa penglihatannya 'bermasalah' juga kali ini.

"K-ka-kau! Ba-bagaimana bisa kau!"

"Hyung…"

Junhong mendekat, dan seperti sebelumnya Daehyun refleks melangkah mundur.

"K-kau tau aku bisa menyentuhmu kan?! Aku akan memukulmu kau dengar?!"

Junhong menunduk sedih, berlutut dan melipat lututnya dihadapan Daehyun.

"Aku mohon hyung.."

"Ti-tidak. Jangan memohon apa pun"

"Bantu aku hyung…"

"Aku tidak mendengar!"

"Hanya kau yang aku punya"

Daehyun terdiam sejenak, menatap pemuda itu yang menunduk semakin dalam.

"Aku..hiks"

"Ya! Tuan Han-tu? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku mohon padamu…bantu aku"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun dengan mata jernih yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mohon padamu…Daehyun hyung"

Daehyun menahan nafasnya secara tidak sadar, menatap Junhong dengan pandangan lain yang mengingatkannya pada adik semata wayangnya.

'**Aku mohon padamu Daehyun hyung.. Jangan beritahu Appa dan Eomma kalau aku akan membolos hari ini'**

'**Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka. Biar kau menyesal dan-'**

'**Aku mohon hyung… Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan'**

'**Hal penting apa?'**

'**Aku…..'**

"Hyung? Kau mendengarku?"

Daehyun kembali pada kesadarannya, menatap Junhong yang sudah bangkit dan berjarak dekat dengannya.

"Hyung? Kau menangis?"

Daehyun menggeleng. Berjalan kearah ranjang bergegas untuk tidur.

"Hyung…aku-"

"Aku tidak tau hantu tidur apa tidak. Tapi kalau kau lelah, kau bisa…tidur disampingku. Ranjangku cukup besar. Itu hanya jika kau lelah"

Junhong tersenyum lebar, berkedip antusias dan berlari kecil kearah sisi ranjang Daehyun.

"Kau bisa tidur di kasurkan? Apa kau tembus terhadap benda-benda padat atau-"

"Aku bisa hyung.. tapi bisa tolong kau bantu angkat cover bednya?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa atau tidak tahu?"

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengangkat cup kopimu sebelumnya, tapi tidak berhasil"

Daehyun mengangguk paham, mengibaskan bed covernya dan bergeser sedikit memberikan Junhong ruang untuk berbaring.

"Gomawo hyung"

Daehyun menatapnya, menatap pemuda manis itu yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Namamu Junhong benar?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Aku Choi Junhong"

"Aku Jung Daehyun. Istirahatlah"

"Hyung, tentang membantuku…."

"Kita akan membahasnya besok. Jika hantu tidak bisa tidur, tetaplah tenang dan jangan membuat keributan. Okay?"

Junhong mengangguk, menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan iba kala terlihat jelas bola mata Daehyun yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf mengganggumu hyung~ aku benar-benar-"

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah dan kacau, aku berharap bisa istirahat dan melupakan sebentar masalah adikku dan kau yang datang tiba-tiba entah dari mana"

Junhong menengokkan kepalanya kearah Daehyun. Tersenyum miris kala melihat Daehyun yang menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan tapi air mata mengalir lewat sudut matanya.

"Hyung…."

"Adikku dibunuh"

Daehyun merasa perlu berbagi cerita yang terus bersarang perih di hatinya bagai penyakit.

Junhong terdiam, menunggu Daehyun melanjutkkan kata-katanya walau sedikit tersendat terselingi isakan.

"Dia dibunuh dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya membiru tanpa mengeluarkan darah. Kaki, tangan serta tulang belakangnya hancur diduga karena dilindas sepeda motor"

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Dia mengatakan padaku untuk merahasiakan dirinya yang membolos sekolah pada orang tuaku hari itu. Aku sudah mengancamnya untuk tidak membolos, tapi nyatanya…..sepulang kerja aku mendapat kabar kalau dia ditemukan di gudang kosong dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa"

"Hyung…"

Junhong mencoba mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan menatap Daehyun yang masih dalam posisi sama. Berbaring dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya yang berair.

"Aku menyayanginya….."

Daehyun kembali terisak, membuat Junhong memberanikan diri menarik lengan Daehyun yang semula digunakan untuk menutupi tangisnya.

"Aku percaya dia orang baik. Polisi pasti akan menemukan pelakunya"

Junhong menunduk mendekat, mendekap kepala Daehyun yang terisak dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Dia adikku satu-satunya Junhong-ah.."

Junhong mengangguk, masih mendekap kepala Daehyun dipelukannya.

"Aku akan membantumu hyung. Tenanglah"

'**Aku akan membantumu hyung. Tenang sajaa…apa sulitnya mengerjakan tabel berbaris angka seperti itu'**

'**Ini laporan keuangan kau tau, salah sedikit semua kacau!'**

'**Aku tau hyung akan melakukannya dengan benar, kau kan pintar hyung'**

Daehyun semakin menangis terisak kala mengingat adiknya. Adik kesayangannya.

Adik yang terkadang pendiam namun selalu memberikan semangat padanya dikala lelah.

Adik yang selalu tersenyum tulus pada siapapun orang itu tanpa membandingkannya.

Adiknya….Jung Jongup.

…..

**To be continue~**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**0.5**

**(Repost)**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members, Others

-Perhatian! Ada beberapa marga member yang harus saya ganti untuk kepentingan cerita-

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

'**Jika angka untuk kematian adalah 0, dan angka kehidupan adalah 1. Maka kau berada diangka 0.5, karena faktanya kau tidak hidup dan juga tidak mati'**

…**..**

'**Aku mohon hentikan~'**

"Tidak!"

'**Aku menyayangimu'**

"Tidak! Kau tidak menyayangiku!"

Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, terisak kala melihat bayangan wajah Jongup yang tersenyum sendu kearahnya, mengulurkan tangannya meminta pemuda itu menggapainya.

'**Aku percaya padamu, kau tidak akan menyakitiku lebih dari ini. Aku baik-baik saja~ jadi ku mohon…..hentikan'**

"Tidak! Pergilah!"

'**hyung~ aku mohon hentikan'**

Pemuda itu terbangun, terengah dan dengan cepat menyalakan lampu kamarnya membuat kamar luas itu terang seketika.

Mengusap keringatnya dan menarik rambutnya kacau, terngiang mimpi yang selalu datang belakangan ini tentang Jongup.

Menangis terisak dan rasa takut itu kembali datang, teringat Jongup dihari itu. Jongup yang meregang nyawa di depan matanya…Jika saja Jongup tidak mengutamakan bocah itu, mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini. Harusnya yang pergi dari dunia itu Junhong….bocah sial itu, bukan Jongup.

Ini semua salah Junhong.

Semua yang terjadi di hidupnya….sepenuhnya salah anak manja keluarga Choi itu.

…..

…..

"Kau akan bekerja?"

"Hng"

"Sudah lewat masa berkabung?"

Daehyun memakai dasinya dengan cepat, mengelilingi kamar mencari jas yang entah ia letakkan dimana sebelumnya.

"Kau melihat jasku?"

Junhong menunjuk ke dalam lemari, terkekeh kala melihat Daehyun bergumam kesal karena selalu menjadi pelupa jika terburu-buru.

"Aku tetap harus bekerja, karena asistenku hari ini izin terpaksa aku harus masuk dan menyelesaikan semua yang bisa ku selesaikan dengan cepat"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

Junhong berkedip memohon, tersenyum lebar membuat Daehyun mendengus malas.

"Aku yakin kau akan tetap ikut walaupun ku larang kan?"

"Of Course~"

Daehyun menggerutu kesal, menepuk kepala Junhong sekedar memberi kode agar Junhong mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hyung…itu~"

"Hng?"

Daehyun menoleh, tertegun kala Junhong dengan santai maju mendekat dan membenahi anak rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Rambutmu hehehe~"

Terkekeh lebar tepat dihadapan Daehyun, membuat Daehyun secara tak sadar menahan nafasnya kala melihat senyum lebar namun canggung itu datang menghipnotis.

Berdehem kecil dan membuang pandangan kearah lain selain Junhong yang masih terkekeh sambil menatap Daehyun.

"Kau..wajahmu, apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa wajahmu taka sing untukku?"

Junhong membuat Daehyun semakin sulit bernafas, jari telunjuk lentiknya yang dingin perlahan menyentuh hidung bangir Daehyun. Mengusapnya kecil sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Itu- aku-"

"Tapi pasti hanya perasaanku saja, kajja hyung~"

Junhong berlalu, melewati Daehyun dengan angin segar yang menyapa melewatinya. Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya banyak-banyak. Menengguk kasar liurnya dan menekan dadanya yang berdetak entah karena apa.

"Apa…apa karna dia hantu? Kenapa menyeramkan sekali"

"Hyung! Kajja~"

"A-arraseo!"

Ini membingungkan…Aku tak ingin menyimpulkan ini dengan cepat.

Tapi aku ingin bertanya…apa benar Junhong hantu?

Apa ada hantu semanis dia? Dan…ada apa dengan jantungku?!

Sudah ku katakan bukan?…ini membingungkan

…

Tuan Lee memijit pelipisnya, terbatuk kecil dan menatap koran harian yang baru saja ia terima 5 menit yang lalu, membaca judul besar pada halaman utama yang membuat dirinya merasa semakin sulit untuk menjalani tugas yang ia terima.

'**Dokter rumah sakit ternama tewas dalam kecelakaan, Dokter diyakini tengah mabuk saat mengemudikan kendaraan'**

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang Tuan Besar? Manusia semakin lama semakin menyeramkan"

Menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, menatap sebuah foto lelaki tua yang nampak sangat berwibawa dengan setelan jas mahalnya.

"Tapi bagaimana pun itu, aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga Tuan Muda. Jangan khawatir"

….

Himchan tersenyum lebar kala melihat koran yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh anak buahnya, bangkit dari ranjang besar dan dengan cepat memakai baju handuk yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan.

"Aku tak menyangka, kalian bekerja lebih cepat dari yang ku bayangkan"

Empat orang lelaki bertubuh kekar menunduk saat Himchan berjalan melewati mereka, menahan nafas kala melihat perpotongan kaki jenjang Himchan menumpuk diatas kaki yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan dokter baru?"

"Sudah disiapkan, kami sudah memeriksa semua dan sampai saat ini aman"

Himchan mengangguk, menenggak air putihnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu?"

"Ia baru saja tiba di lobby 15 menit yang lalu"

"Bawa dia kesini, semakin cepat bergerak semakin baik bukan?"

..

Himchan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, sedikit tersentak kala menemukan seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar duduk tenang di kursi kamar hotelnya.

Melirik anak buahnya yang bergerak cepat dan membisikkan padanya bahwa pemuda ini adalah dokter yang sudah mereka siapkan.

Himchan mengangguk.

Mengusir anak buahnya yang lain dan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Namamu?"

"Bang Yongguk"

Himchan kembali menumpuk kakinya, tersenyum kecil dan menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan wajah yang tenang namun tegas.

"Kau dokter?"

Mengangguk.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kartu nama dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Berapa lama kau menjadi dokter di Jepang?"

"4 tahun"

"Kau sudah mengerti apa tugasmu?"

Kembali mengangguk, menatap Himchan yang tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Himchan bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar merendah. Memajukan kepala dan menahannya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Apa yang saya fikirkan itu menjadi urusan saya, Anda hanya perlu membayar sesuai dengan kesepakatan dan saya akan menjalankan apa yang anda tugaskan"

Himchan tertegun, tertawa terbahak melihat Yongguk yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku suka orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Kau boleh pergi"

Yongguk bergegas bangkit, sedikit tersentak kala merasakan Himchan menahan tangannya dengan jemarinya yang hangat.

"Ku fikir aku juga butuh konsultasi denganmu mengenai kesehatanku lain kali, kau bisa?"

Yongguk membungkuk kecil, melepaskan jemari Himchan dan memilih melangkah tenang menuju pintu kamar hotel.

Meninggalkan Himchan yang tersenyum simpul sambil membaca kartu nama di tangannya.

"Bang Yongguk.."

…..

"Berapa banyak lagi yang harus aku periksa, ishh"

Junhong terdiam, memilih menyangga kepalanya dan menatap Daehyun yang tengah menggerutu kesal pada lembaran kertas-kertas tak berdosa.

"Junhong, apa kau bisa membantuku memeriksa ini?"

Junhong menggeleng cepat, menutup telinganya dan memilih mendekat kearah secangkir kopi di meja Daehyun, menghirup aromanya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bilang akan membantuku! Mana janjimu?!"

Junhong seakan tak mendengar, masih dengan hikmat menghirup aroma kopi yang menguar kesekelilingnya.

"Junhong ah~ aku mohon"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan membantu jika saja itu bukan tabel ber-angka"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bahkan tak bisa menghapal perkalian sampai seratus hyung~"

Daehyun menganga, menatap tak percaya pada Junhong yang tersenyum bodoh.

"5 dikali 7?"

"Hehehehe~"

"2 dikali 3?"

Junhong membuka lebar jemarinya, mengelompokkan dua jemarinya menjadi 3 bagian.

"Enam!"

"124 ditambah 43?"

Junhong merengut, menggeleng malas lalu kembali menghirup aroma kopi di meja Daehyun.

"Junhong-ah! 4 dikali 8?"

"Hentikan hyung! Aku tidak tau, dulu Lee Ahjussi selalu mengajariku tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingat"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap Junhong yang nampak tak sadar dengan ucapannya.

"Junhong-ah"

"Hyung, aku tidak ing-"

"Siapa Lee Ahjussi?"

"Ehh?"

Junhong melebarkan matanya, menatap Daehyun dengan bola matanya yang nampak bergetar ketakutan.

"Hyung…"

Daehyun bangkit dari mejanya lalu melangkah mendekat, memeluk kepala Junhong yang menunduk dan tubuhnya yang tampak kaku.

"Perlahan saja Junhong, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung…"

"Junhong-ah! Kau mendengarku?"

"**Aku akan mempunyai Ibu baru?"**

"**Ne, Tuan Muda~"**

"**Apa dia baik seperti Ibuku?"**

Junhong mengingat senyum hangat itu, senyum seorang lelaki tua yang mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"**Tentu! Tuan Besar akan langsung membawa Ibu barumu kesini dan juga dua orang hyung yang baik hati"**

"**Hyung? Owaah~ Jinjja? Aku suka punya hyung!~"**

"**Arraseo, maka itu. Ayo kita menghapal perkalian lagi. Ku dengar hyungmu itu anak-anak yang pintar"**

**Junhong merengut, mengangguk lalu meraih uluran tangan Lee Ahjussi yang mengajaknya kembali belajar seperti biasa.**

"**Apa hyung mau bermain denganku kalau aku bisa menghapal perkalian?"**

"**Tentu saja Tuan Muda Junhong, Kajja~"**

Junhong masih gemetar, menahan tangisnya kala kilasan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu kembali datang menghampiri ingatannya.

Semakin gemetar kalau saja tidak mendengar suara lembut Daehyun menyapanya hangat.

"Junhong.. Kau baik-baik saja? Siapa Lee Ahjussi?"

Junhong menatap mata Daehyun yang melebar khawatir. Mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang seakan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hyung…Hubungi nomor telepon yang ku katakan, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Ku mohon…aku mungkin tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi"

"Arraseo, aku akan meneleponnya sekarang"

Mengusap kepala Junhong lalu meraih telepon kantornya, bersiap memencet angka yang akan Junhong sebutkan sebelum jemari dingin Junhong menahannya.

"Gunakan ponselmu saja, aku merasa…"

Daehyun mengangguk, menggenggam jemari Junhong erat-erat. Masih menggenggamnya kala dengan sabar ia memencet satu persatu angka yang Junhong sebutkan dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

Dari gemetar di mata Junhong, Daehyun cukup tau…Ini bukan masalah biasa.

….

**To be continue~**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**0.5**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members, Others

-Perhatian! Ada beberapa marga member yang harus saya ganti untuk kepentingan cerita-

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

'**Jika angka untuk kematian adalah 0, dan angka kehidupan adalah 1. Maka kau berada diangka 0.5, karena faktanya kau tidak hidup dan juga tidak mati'**

…**..**

Junhong berlari kencang, air mata terus mengalir deras dengan langkah kaki yang mulai bergetar lelah. Menggenggam erat ponsel pemberian Jongup yang sejak tadi belum sempat ia gunakan, menoleh ke belakang memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada yang mengejarnya lagi.

Terisak kecil dan dengan susah payah mengingat angka yang disebutkan Jongup beberapa menit lalu.

"A-ku mohon hiks…berapa nomornya"

Junhong jatuh menangis, memeluk lututnya dan mencengkram celana panjang sekolahnya erat-erat.

"Dimana bocah itu?!"

Junhong mendongak, menatap sekeliling yang tertutupi rumput ilalang setinggi tubuh orang dewasa. Mendekap erat mulutnya mencegah suara sekecil apa pun keluar.

"Dia pasti belum jauh, cari di pelosok ilalang"

Junhong mengenal suara itu, suara datar hyung pertamanya yang sejak dulu ia kagumi.

"Baik Tuan Himchan"

"Berikan laporan padaku saat ia sudah mati. Jangan berani-berani datang jika laporan yang ku inginkan tidak bisa kau berikan"

Junhong semakin bergetar ketakutan, merutuki kerja otaknya yang memang lemah sejak dulu.

Teringat ucapan Jongup yang bertemu dengannya sebelum memasuki gudang itu. awalnya Junhong hanya merengut tak mengerti. Setahunya, Ia hanya harus datang karena Himchan memintanya datang untuk membantunya mengerjakan sesuatu. Junhong tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jongup tiba-tiba hadir dan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"**Saat aku bilang lari maka berlarilah sejauh mungkin, jangan menoleh ke belakang. Jangan percaya siapa pun kecuali Tuan Lee dan hyungku. Kau mengerti?"**

"**Apa maksudmu hyung?"**

**Jongup mengeluarkan ponsel yang baru ia beli dari sakunya, menelan ludahnya gugup saat hendak mengetikkan nomor yang mungkin nanti bisa Junhong hubungi.**

"**Apa Junhong belum datang?"**

**Jongup menoleh mendengar suara Himchan, membekap mulut Junhong menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di samping gudang itu.**

"**Tetaplah disini dulu, aku yakin ini hanya salah paham. Aku akan masuk lebih dulu dan berbicara dengan hyungmu"**

**Jongup mengusap rambut Junhong yang mulai berkeringat, walau tak mengerti keadaan Junhong sadar ia sedang dalam masalah.**

"**017XXXXX, kau harus mengingatnya. 017XXXXX. Hubungi hyungku dan katakan untuk datang membantuku disini"**

"**Hyung….ada apa sebenarnya, apa ada penjahat?"**

**Jongup menggeleng, mengusap pipi Junhong dan tersenyum kecil.**

"**Jangan pernah menghubungi polisi, kau mengerti? Kau hanya perlu melihat keadaan di dalam dari kaca ini, jangan sampai orang sadar dengan kehadiranmu"**

**Junhong mengangguk mengerti. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongup yang tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam gudang itu.**

**Meninggalkan Junhong dengan senyum tulus, mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa orang yang disayanginya tidak mungkin merencanakan hal jahat yang tidak sengaja didengarnya beberapa hari lalu.**

"**Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Junhong-ah"**

**.**

"Jong-up hyung sudah mati..a-aku pasti akan mati setelah ini"

Terisak kecil saat mengingat kembali tubuh Jongup yang dipukuli berkali-kali oleh orang berbadan besar, tatapan sendu mata Jongup yang masih tertuju pada hyung keduanya. Uluran tangan Jongup yang meminta hyungnya raih namun pukulan lagi yang diterimanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Jongup hyung..hiks"

'**Saat aku bilang lari maka berlarilah sejauh mungkin, jangan menoleh ke belakang. Jangan percaya siapa pun kecuali Tuan Lee dan hyungku. Kau mengerti?'**

Junhong menelan liurnya susah payah, perlahan bangkit dan menatap sekeliling dengan hati-hati. Saat akan mencoba melangkah Junhong kembali terjatuh karena lutut kakinya yang melemas.

"Aku mohon, jika aku berlari sekarang. Mungkin saja Jongup hyung bisa diselamatkan"

Junhong menatap ponsel itu, mengingat ucapan Jongup yang melarangnya untuk menghubungi polisi. Nomor telepon yang dikatakan oleh Jongup pun hanya mampu diingat oleh Junhong setengahnya. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mencoba mengingat nomor ponsel Tuan Lee.

"Aku mohon…"

Mulai memasukkan beberapa digit angka yang ia ingat.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa daerah sini?!"

Junhong memucat, dengan cepat mulai memasukkan sisa digit angka nomor ponsel itu.

"Aku mohon…jika nomor ponsel ini tidak benar, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengingat nomor yang lain lagi"

Mulai mendekatkan ponsel itu kearah telinganya, menelan liurnya susah saat mendengar nada sambung yang terus bersautan.

'Hallo..'

"Lee Ahjussi hiks.."

'Hallo? Siapa ini? Bisa bicara lebih ker-'

"Selamatkan aku Lee Ahjussi, aku mohon-"

"KAMI MENEMUKANNYA!?"

Junhong menoleh kebelakang, air mata mengalir deras dengan bola mata yang bergetar ketakutan.

"CEPAT TANGKAP!?"

'Hallo?!'

Junhong berlari kencang, mengabaikan lelah dan gemetar di kakinya. Menoleh kebelakang dan berlari semakin kencang saat dilihatnya 3 orang berlari mengejarnya.

'**Aku mohon..selamatkan aku'**

Berlari semakin kencang dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam ponsel itu erat-erat.

Melebarkan matanya saat melihat cahaya diujung jalan setapak itu. Memilih terus berlari dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang di belakangnya yang bersautan memintanya berhenti.

Junhong melihatnya, lampu temaram jalanan yang sepi di penghujung sore hari. Berlari semakin kencang untuk sampai di tengah jalan tanpa menyadari ada satu kendaraan yang melaju cepat menghampiri dirinya. Menabrak tubuhnya yang terpental beberapa meter ke depan, Junhong masih dapat mendengar suara lelaki dan wanita yang berteriak panik dan saling suruh menyuruh memanggil ambulans.

'**Aku mohon…bawa aku pergi dari sini'**

"Noona, bagaimana ini?"

"Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit dan ambil ponsel itu. mungkin kita bisa menghubungi keluarganya"

Mendengar kata-kata sayup itu, Junhong hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena membiarkannya mendengar harapan terakhir sebelum semua yang dapat ia lihat berubah menjadi gelap.

…..

….

Daehyun menoleh kearah sofa, menghembuskan nafasnya kala melihat Junhong yang masih terdiam sejak tadi.

"Junhong-ah"

"Apa benar-benar tidak diangkat?"

Daehyun mengangguk, meraih kembali ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor itu lagi.

"Junhong-ah, aku akan mencoba menelepon menggunakan telepon kantor"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Aku tak akan mengatakan macam-macam. Jika kali ini diangkat, pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa telepon dari ponsel pribadi tidak dijawab"

Junhong akhirnya menyerah, menganggukkan kepalanya dan memilih memejamkan mata.

"Hallo!"

Junhong menoleh, menatap pada Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Aku Jung Daehyun dan aku yang menghubungi Anda sebelumnya"

"…."

"Aku menelepon anda dengan nomor 017XXXXX 10 menit yang lalu"

Mata Junhong terbelalak kaget, menatap Daehyun yang mengangguk kecil dan mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"**017XXXXX, kau harus mengingatnya. 017XXXXX. Hubungi hyungku dan katakan untuk datang membantuku disini"**

Tidak mungkin.

Wush!

Junhong dengan cepat menghilang.

Meninggalkan Daehyun untuk mencari titik terang dari semua potongan ingatan yang menghampirinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Mencoba berusaha sendiri untuk memecahkan masalah tanpa melibatkan Daehyun kali ini. Jika tebakannya benar, maka adik yang selama ini diceritakan Daehyun adalah….Jung Jongup sahabatnya.

…

…

Tok tok!

"Buka pintunya!"

Pemuda itu memilih menghiraukan suara berisik di depan pintu apartemennya, masih menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya pada sofa besar di ruang tengah.

"Buka pintunya Youngjae!"

Youngjae menutup telinganya, menangis kecil dan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

"Buka sekarang atau aku akan menyuruh penjagaku mendobraknya!"

"PERGILAH!"

BRAK!

Youngjae memejamkan matanya lelah, dia pasti benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Orang menakutkan itu…akan melakukan semua yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan?"

"Pergilah aku mohon"

Youngjae bangkit, melempar orang itu dengan bantal sofa dan masih terus terisak.

"Kau menangis? KAU MASIH SAJA MENANGIS!"

"PERGILAH DAN JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU, KAU-"

PLAK!

Youngjae menunduk dalam, mengabaikan panas di pipinya yang baru saja ditampar keras.

"Sadarlah Youngjae, kau tidak seharusnya begini"

Youngjae semakin terisak, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menangis semakin keras.

"AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA! Hiks..Kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!"

PLAK!

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk sadar"

"Kenapa kau tidak bunuh aku juga Himchan hyung?! KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH-"

Ckrek.

Youngjae mendongak kaget, menatap Himchan yang menarik pelatuk senjata dan mengarahkannya kepada Youngjae.

"Kau yang memintanya bukan?"

"Hyung…."

"Bangunlah dan cepat sadar. Kita dalam bahaya karena Junhong masih hidup dan kau..yang kau lakukan disini hanya menangis dan menyesali kematian pemuda itu"

"Aku…memimpikannya setiap hari"

"Itu salahnya yang tetap bersikeras melindungi Junhong, kau tau target kita bukan adik atasanmu itu"

"Aku mencintainya hyung.."

Himchan melunak, melempar pistolnya kesembarang arah dan maju mendekat kearah Youngjae.

"Youngjae-yaa"

"Aku mencintainya…"

Himchan semakin mendekat, memeluk tubuh Youngjae yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Mengusap punggung Youngjae yang masih menangis dan bergetar hebat.

"Ini semua salah Junhong. Kita harus cepat membunuh Junhong Youngjae-ya"

Youngjae menggeleng.

"Tidak bisakah kita berhenti hyung? Aku benar-benar lelah karena semua ini"

"Atas semua perlakuan dan hinaan yang telah ayahnya berikan pada keluarga kita, kau ingin melepasnya?"

"Tapi itu bukan salahnya hyung…"

"Karena Junhong…kita harus kehilangan semua yang seharusnya kita dapat di keluarga baru itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya"

"Hyung…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti keluargaku seperti yang dilakukan Ayah kita dulu. Aku tidak akan melepasnya"

Youngjae memilih tidak menjawab ucapan Himchan. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Himchan yang masih hangat seperti dulu.

Hanya Himchan yang ia punya.

Hanya Himchan yang dapat ia percaya.

Dan hanya Himchan yang akan mengabulkan semua keinginannya.

Hyungnya..Himchan.

**To be continue~**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaah hehehe.**

Jadi fanfic ini (Chapter 1-3) sebelumnya diapus sama admin ffn, karena draft fanficnya udah aku bikin makanya aku bikin lanjutannya (Chapter 4) dengan alur yang sedikit aku percepat.

Semoga ga bingung yaa :D

Buat Love Bus wakakakakak /ketawa lagi.

Aku benaran lagi galau dan sudah banget bikin lanjutan cerita love bus dengan mood kaya gini. Maap yaaa T-T

Aku pasti lanjut kok, Cuma nanti yaaa..harus liat banyak poto Daehyun yang manyun-manyun lucu dulu biar mood naek lagi hihhihihi.

Makasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah review di fanfic oneshoot aku : ILLEGAL 1 dan 2, sama SHADOW. Makasih banyak yaa~ aku baca semua reviewnya. Makasiiiih.

Jangan lupa mampir ke blog ** . **

Ada banyak fanfic BAP disana ^^

Akhir kata. Makasih dan Pyooong~


	5. Chapter 5

**0.5**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members, Others

-Perhatian! Ada beberapa marga member yang harus saya ganti untuk kepentingan cerita-

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

'**Jika angka untuk kematian adalah 0, dan angka kehidupan adalah 1. Maka kau berada diangka 0.5, karena faktanya kau tidak hidup dan juga tidak mati'**

…**..**

**Flash back.**

Youngjae mengecek ponselnya, membaca satu persatu pesan serta email pribadi maupun informasi yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah lemari berkas tempat ia biasanya meletakkan beberapa file perusahaan.

"Good Morning~"

Youngjae tersentak kaget. Mengeram kesal saat mengetahui siapa orang yang masuk ke ruangannya tanpa izin dan seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Memukul lengan seseorang yang tengah asyik bersandar di bahunya.

"Hehehe.. Mian"

"Tidak ke sekolah?"

Youngjae membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini posisinya berhadapan dengan dia yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan terkekeh lebar.

"Libur"

Pemuda itu berjalan kearah lemari berkas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mengambil satu map besar dan membulak-balikkan map itu sekedar iseng.

"Kau berbohong lagi?" Youngjae terkekeh, maju mendekat dan mencubit lengan Jongup –pemuda itu yang menggeleng dan mengangguk bingung.

"Jangan coba-coba mencari alasan untuk membohongiku"

"Tidak, tidak! Akan ada perlombaan sebentar lagi, dan hari ini aku ke sekolah hanya untuk latihan"

"Benarkah?"

"Hng~" Jongup mengusap kepala Youngjae yang akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Mengambil berkas yang sebelumnya ada di tangan Jongup lalu meletakkannya kembali ke dalam lemari berkas.

"Apa sudah bertemu Daehyun?"

Jongup menggeleng, berjalan ke kursi Youngjae dan memutarnya lalu tertawa dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ya! Jung Jongup, aku bicara padamu!"

"Hyung~ kemarilah!"

"Itu kekanakan, apa kau akan memutarku di kursi itu?"

"Tidak, Oh ayoolah~ kemari"

Youngjae akhirnya menyetujui, berjalan kearah Jongup dan memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Jongup menariknya kearah kursi dan duduk dipangkuan pemuda itu.

"YA! Jung Jong-"

"Penumpang yang terhormat, harap pasang sabuk pengaman anda" Youngjae masih melebarkan matanya kaget, tak mengerti dengan Jongup yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan tertawa gemas.

"Apa ini? Berhenti main-main"

"Ini sabuk pengaman hyung~" Jongup memamerkan kedua lengannya yang memeluk perut Youngjae protektif.

"Jongup-ah~"

"Ah, sebentar saja. Aku lelah dan butuh istirahat hyung"

"Istirahatlah di rumahmu"

"Aku sedang melakukannya"

"Apa?"

"Kau seperti rumahku, tempat aku beristirahat"

"Maksudmu aku besar dan kotak? Berpagar besi dan ada anjing penjaga?" Youngjae menaikkan nada suaranya, berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Jongup namun gagal. Semakin kesal saat mengetahui Jongup yang semakin tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau membuatku nyaman hyung. Seperti rumah"

Youngjae akhirnya mengalah, mengusap tangan Jongup dan tertawa kecil.

"Kemana tujuan anda penumpang yang terhormat?"

"Maskapai penerbangan apa ini? Kenapa tidak tau tujuanku padahal aku sudah naik ke dalam pesawat"

"Aishh. Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda"

Youngjae tertawa, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongup yang memasang wajah datar.

"Aku…ingin ke Spanyol, apa bisa?"

Mendengar Youngjae yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Jongup terkekeh senang. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Spanyol"

"Aku siap~"

"Wussh~"

Youngjae tertawa keras saat merasakan kursi kerjanya yang berputar karena Jongup. Memukul lengan Jongup yang berada di perutnya, meminta Jongup untuk berhenti.

"Sudah sampai"

Youngjae masih tertawa geli, bangkit dan memukul kepala Jongup yang tersenyum dan masih bersandar santai di kursi.

"Aku pusing bodoh"

"Aku juga!"

Youngjae mendelik pura-pura marah, mencubit pipi Jongup dan mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Temuilah Daehyun dulu, sebelum dia berangkat rapat"

Jongup mengangguk, memilih bangkit dan mengusap rambut hitam Youngjae.

"Apa orang tua mu masih di luar negeri hyung?"

Youngjae terdiam sejenak, berusaha tersenyum dan terlihat normal sampai akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Sampai kapan disana? Aku ingin menemui mereka. Ku fikir mereka terlalu lama meninggalkan putra bungsu mereka"

"Itu…nanti aku beritahu, sekarang pergilah temui Daehyun dulu"

Youngjae mengambil ransel Jongup dan memakaikannya pada Jongup yang masih terdiam mencoba menebak.

"Kau selalu begini ketika aku mulai membahas keluargamu hyung"

"Orangtuaku berada di China, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan hyungku. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Hng~ jadi jangan berfikir macam-macam tentang keluargaku, aku tidak suka"

"Mian hyung. Aku-"

"Aku mengerti, sekarang pergilah dulu temui hyungmu okay? Jam makan siang nanti temui aku lagi disini"

"Bagaimana kalau Daehyun hyung mengajakku makan siang bersama?"

"Kau pergilah bersamanya"

"Kau ikut juga?"

"Tidak Jongup-ah~ kita berdua tidak pintar dalam berbohong. Daehyun bisa tau kalau kita berhubungan"

"Apa masalahnya jika dia tau? Aku yakin dia tidak akan-"

"Aku butuh waktu Jongup. Aku berhubungan dengan adik sahabatku. Aku akan menjelaskan padanya di waktu yang tepat"

Jongup mengangguk, merengkuh tubuh Youngjae dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu ice cream nanti"

"Hng~ 3 porsi?"

"Pantas saja kau cepat gemuk hyung" Youngjae mencubit Jongup kesal.

"AWW! Sakit hyung~"

"Rasakan!"

…**..**

"Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih hyung?!"

Junhong berteriak antusias, bertepuk tangan dan mengguncang tubuh Jongup yang hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Apa baik? Berapa umurnya? Dimana sekolahnya? Siapa nama keluarganya? Apa dia- hump!"

Junhong mendelik kesal saat Jongup tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau makan merecon Choi Junhong? Kembang api?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm" Junhong tertawa dari balik telapak tangan Jongup. Menggeleng dan menarik tangan Jongup memintanya melepas telapak tangan itu.

"Dia bukan anak sekolah kekanakan seperti kita, dia sudah berumur 24 tahun"

"WOW~"

"Dia anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, orang tuanya bekerja di China. Dia bekerja diperusahaan Hyungku dan mereka bersahabat sejak di Universitas"

"Seleramu bagus juga hyung~ hehehehe"

Jongup tersenyum bangga, melirik alarm dari café yang bergetar tanda bahwa pesanannya sudah siap.

"Hyung, kau pesan kopi?"

Jongup mengangguk kecil, meletakkan kopinya dan dua gelas milkshake untuk dirinya dan Junhong.

"Kau suka kopi?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau membelinya? Siapa yang akan meminum itu?"

"Aku suka aromanya hehe.. Aroma ini adalah aroma ruang kerja hyungku. Dia selalu meminum kopinya dan bekerja tanpa lelah. Dia keren dan aku bertekad, saat dewasa nanti aku harus seperti dia"

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Geuroom! Dia yang paling tampan"

"Lebih tampan darimu?"

Jongup mengangguk mantap, memajukkan kepalanya kearah kopi dan menghirupnya dengan khidmat.

"Kau cobalah juga mencium aromanya, ini menenangkan"

Junhong akhirnya tergoda, memajukan kepalanya dan ikut menghirup aroma biji kopi yang panas dan nikmat.

"Ini harum hyung~"

"Tentu, selera hyungku tidak pernah mengecewakan"

"Aku penasaran, seperti apa kekasih dan hyungmu yang keren itu"

"Kau ingin menemui mereka?"

"Hng~"

"Aku akan mengajakmu untuk menemui mereka lusa"

"Arraseo hyung! Hehehe"

"Ayo pulang! Tuan Muda harus sampai istana tepat waktu bukan?"

"Berhenti mengejekku hyung!"

…**..**

…

**Now.**

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Junhong mendongak mendengar suara lembut itu, menatap Daehyun yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menyalakan lampu agar lebih jelas melihat Junhong.

"Apa teringat sesuatu lagi?"

Junhong menggeleng kecil, terdiam menatap Daehyun yang membuka kancing kemejanya dan melempar kemeja hitamnya kesembarang arah.

"Aku berhasil menelepon nomor itu tadi"

"Lalu?"

Junhong masih belum melepaskan tatapannya dari badan cokelat Daehyun yang membelakanginya, meraih satu kaus longgar dan dengan cepat memakainya.

"Kami akan bertemu besok"

"Ah begitu.."

Daehyun menoleh, heran menatap Junhong yang seperti hilang semangat.

"Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Daehyun mendekat kearah Junhong, duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan memperhatikan Junhong yang masih bersandar dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kasus kematian adikmu, apa ada kemajuan?"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, mengusap rambut Junhong yang perlahan menatap kearahnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hyung…seperti apa wajahku?"

Daehyun semakin bingung dibuatnya, menatap Junhong yang tersenyum kecil karena menganggap pertanyaan yang diajukannya sendiri terdengar lucu.

"Aku melihat kearah kaca dan tak melihat apa pun disana, wajahku…apa kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas?"

Daehyun mengangguk, menatap pada mata Junhong yang berkedip dengan bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Kau…hidungmu besar"

Junhong menoleh cepat, merengut tak setuju dengan ucapan Daehyun.

"Matamu juling dan wajahmu hitam"

"Kau pasti menipuku"

Daehyun menggeleng, menahan dagunya dan berlagak memperhatikan Junhong yang refleks mengusap pipinya sendiri.

"Aku bercanda"

Terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Junhong yang merengut kesal.

"Dasar ahjussi penipu"

"Kau…wajahmu pucat dengan mata sayu yang berkedip-kedip lucu"

Junhong menggeser sedikit posisinya agar lebih mendekat kearah Daehyun.

"Hidungmu mungil dengan bibir yang tak kalah mungil"

Junhong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Rambutmu tampak halus dan kulitmu….."

"Kulitku?"

"Bersinar bahkan di tengah kegelapan"

"Cih perayu"

Daehyun tertawa gemas, menarik pipi Junhong yang menepisnya berlagak kesal.

"Kasus adikku, aku menyerahkan seluruhnya pada pihak kepolisian. Polisi masih dalam penyelidikan dan berusaha mencari pelaku yang dipercaya anggota yang terorganisir"

"Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Adikku?"

"Hng~"

"Jongup, dia pintar menari dan hobby mengoleksi sepatu"

Junhong terdiam mendengarnya, teringat pada sosok sahabat baiknya yang sekilas ia ingat walau faktanya masih berupa penggalan ingatan yang melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

"Dia orang yang canggung dan pemalu dengan orang yang belum di kenalnya"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, sebaris ingatan tentang Jongup yang datang membuatnya merasa sedikit sesak. Junhong memang belum ingat semuanya, tapi yang ia tau….Hanya Jonguplah sabahat yang ia miliki.

"Saat menemuiku terakhir kali, dia hanya mengatakan kalimat yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi pertanyaan bagiku"

"Kalimat apa?"

"Dia mengatakan ada hal penting yang akan ia lakukan, untuk menjaga orang yang ia sayangi"

"Siapa?"

Daehyun menggeleng, masih teringat jelas ucapan Jongup padanya terakhir kali sampai akhirnya Jongup berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dia hanya mengatakan, akan mengenalkanku dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi setelah pulang hari itu, tapi nyatanya…ia tak pernah pulang sampai hari ini"

Junhong mengangguk mengerti, mengusap kepala Daehyun yang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau selalu melakukan ini saat menenangkanku, kali ini…aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu"

Daehyun tersenyum simpul, menikmati belaian dingin tangan Junhong yang mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"Junhong.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau akan menghilang jika aku menciummu?"

Junhong terbelalak, menatap Daehyun yang terkekeh seakan hal yang baru saja dikatakannya tidak masuk akal.

"Aku hanya bercanda"

Junhong masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari rambut cokelat Daehyun, dengan canggung masih mengusapnya sampai perlahan usapan itu turun kearah pipi Daehyun.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti..aku mohon, jangan membenciku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya hyung yang aku punya saat ini, aku minta maaf jika aku-"

"Aku bersyukur kau ada disini, kau lebih tenang dari yang aku kira. Aku fikir kau akan merepotkan dan-"

Cup.

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan kenyal menyentuh pipinya dengan cepat. Menatap Junhong yang masih memejamkan matanya enggan melihat kearah Daehyun.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku…"

Junhong membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Daehyun yang mengalun lembut dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ciuman pertamaku dengan hantu sepertimu"

Junhong masih terdiam menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan rasanya…aku fikir tidak buruk"

Tertawa dan menarik hidung Junhong yang terkekeh canggung. Merasakan dadanya yang menghangat walau nyatanya kulit Daehyun terasa dingin setiap kali bersentuhan dengan kulit Junhong.

"Hei hantu…"

"Aku bukan hantu!"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk cepat sadar"

Junhong mengangguk kecil mendengarnya.

"Setelah kau sadar…mari kita bergaul dengan cara normal seperti yang manusia lain lakukan"

"Kau berjanji?"

Daehyun mengangguk. Mengusap kepala Junhong dan dengan sengaja mengacaknya sesuka hati.

"Kau baru saja berjanji pada hantu sepertiku"

"Apa pun wujudmu, janji tetap janji. Aku akan berusaha menjaga janjiku bagaimana pun nanti"

Junhong mendekat, memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang seakan terasa mengambang di pelukannya.

'**Kau sudah berjanji hyung…aku akan memegang janjimu itu'**

….

Yongguk memasuki ruangan itu, dengan tenang berjalan kearah ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit pucatnya. Menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tersenyum kecil saat melihat puluhan alat bantu kehidupan menempel di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Choi Junhong?"

Hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..Tuan Muda"

Membungkuk dan melirik kearah kamera kecil yang terselip di sisi pot bunga segar di samping ranjang Junhong.

"Saya yang mulai hari ini akan menjaga Anda"

Maju mendekat dan mengusap telapak tangan Junhong yang dingin dan melemas. Menatap luka biru yang terselip di telapak tangan Junhong dan menghela nafasnya.

"Tetaplah tenang dan jangan membuat ulah, atau aku akan mengambil tindakan yang sebenarnya tidak aku inginkan"

Berbisik dan tersenyum simpul kearah tubuh Junhong yang berbaring tenang. Melangkah keluar kamar dan membungkuk kecil pada beberapa penjaga di depan pintu ruang rawat Junhong.

"Aku akan datang satu jam lagi, pastikan semuanya aman"

"Baik Dokter"

Mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menjauhkan langkahnya dari ruangan itu, harus secepatnya menemui Himchan yang mengatakan untuk melaporkan segala kondisi kesehatan Junhong padanya.

Yongguk bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih bisa bernafas lega karena belum ada kemajuan apapun pada kesehatan Junhong.

Setidaknya jangan sekarang.

…**.**

"Tuan Lee, apa anda akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang menelepon tadi?"

Tuan Lee masih duduk di kursinya, membenarkan letak kaca mata di pangkal hidungnya yang sudah nampak keriput.

"Kau sudah menyelidiki siapa dia?"

"Dia bernama Jung Daehyun, saat ini bekerja sebagai Manajer di perusahaan milik keluarga Jung"

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengatakan akan membicarakan masalah Tuan Muda Junhong dengan anda nanti, tapi jika anda menolak untuk bertemu biar kami mengutus orang untuk menyelesaikan ini"

"Tuan Muda Junhong?"

"Ya Tuan. Ada satu lagi informasi mengenai Jung Daehyun"

"Apa?"

"Dia adalah rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat dari Tuan Youngjae"

Tuan Lee menunduk lelah, mengusap wajahnya dan melirik foto Junhong kecil yang sengaja ia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

"Kita masih dalam penyelidikkan kasus kecelakaan Tuan Muda Junhong, pasti ada alasan mengapa Tuan Muda bisa ditemukan di daerah sepi seperti itu. Aku memilih jalan aman untuk mencurigai setiap orang yang ingin menghubungkan Tuan Muda dalam masalah apapun"

"Saya mengerti Tuan"

"Suruh orang lain untuk menemuinya dan kenalkan dirinya sebagai diriku"

"Baik Tuan"

…..

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaa..**

**Di chapter ini aku udah masukin beberapa flashbacknya. Semoga ngerti kawan-kawan wkwkwk.**

**Updatenya pending, soalnya aku rada bête(?) silent reader kok makin banyak. Aku Cuma manusia biasa loh ya yg bisa badmood gara2 hal begitu hehehe. **

**Makanya ayoo, saling menghargai sesama(?) jangan jadi silent reader atuhlah~**

**Love bus nanti yaaa. Pasti dilanjutin ^^**

**Yang mau baca ff BAP YAOI, coba mampir ke www ~ bapyaoifanfiction ~ wordpress ~ com**

**Tanda ~ diganti titik ya, sama hapus spasinya.**

**Thank you.**

**Pyooooong~ ^^**


End file.
